


学龙

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 修仙故事，来自一个特别无聊的讨论，如果尹老师真的会隐身术……





	学龙

蓍峰不在方外，远离世俗。山脚下有一条水，从山顶流下来，再往外要过八十八道弯，七十七重山，披荆斩棘，破开万仞，才能出去。

少年是逃荒来的，循着河水走了一个多月，觉得也没有那么夸张。

更远的地方在打仗，远的地方就起了饥荒，他从那里一路逃过来，家不剩什么，家里的人更只余他一个，好不容易走到山脚下，咬牙爬过那一千九百零九道台阶，终于爬到了蓍峰的峰顶。

——不多些时日后，他问尹先生：“为什么是一千九百零九道？”

尹先生：“你怎么知道是一千九百零九道？”

因为山下村子里的人都是这么说的。见他将信将疑，尹先生道：“那，你数过吗？”

那时他已经学聪明了，不等尹先生说“要不你去数数”，扛起锄头转身就跑。

爬到了峰顶，他果然见到一个人。

一个年轻人，坐在一块光滑如镜的石板上，看着天。那石板是个倒立的锥子形，也不知道怎么生的，朝天的那面一丝纹路都没有，映出一方碧天，像撷了片天色，造了一口深潭。那人就坐在天空与潭水之间，石板倒映他望着天的曲线，颈子颀长。

“您是……尹先生？”

那人回头，头颈摆动，如一只丝鹭，目光在涟漪中漾开，潭中生出莲花，托住他的侧颊。

少年赶忙揉揉眼，再看，什么都没有。

那人仍旧在看天。

少年跪下叩头：“请尹先生收我为徒。”

那人终于说话了。

他说：“我没有什么可教你的。”

少年伏身不起：“但求屠龙之术。”

“天下异士何多。”尹先生的声音飘飘渺渺，“若修习剑术，有天子之剑，可绝浮云地纪；有诸侯之剑，可匡四海，顺九州；有庶人之剑，亦可窃命矣。若修习箭术，有箭箭相及，有箭箭随飞，有射之射，有不射之射。若修习幻术，穷极造化阴阳。若修习相术，近知死生、存亡，远知岁、月、旬、日。为何求屠龙术？”

少年叩首答道：“天地间，唯有龙，与日月同，与山河同，与风雨同。独一无二。没有比龙更伟大的生物。要学，就要学最厉害的术。”

尹先生不语，又问：“你叫什么？”

少年抬起头，双目炽亮，熠熠。

“我姓黄。”

尹先生问他：“你会种地吗？”

黄景瑜愣神，点头，又摇头。他家虽然不是农户，也说不上有什么资财，平日常和伙伴在田间玩耍，或同他爹一起去收租子，见总见过，却也只见过个样子。

他怕自己说不会，尹先生要赶他走，赶紧又点头。

尹先生：“……到底会不会？”

他被问慌了，脑中突然涌出一路逃荒的见闻，未曾填饱过的腹内击起鸣鼓，又因为倒卧路边的饿殍被野狗分食的样貌泛起呕意，又一转，是他家，薄墙简瓦，后院有一口井，又一转，他娘把最后剩的半块饼连着饼渣包了又包，包得紧紧的，塞在他怀里。

眼泪险些在眼眶里打转，他最终摇了摇头。

尹先生大概没料到一句问话会激起他如此多的心潮，不知其然，站起来，说：“随我来。”

他曳步如风，转瞬已在丈外。

黄景瑜追在后面，才发现还有一条路，从峰顶往下，在台阶盘着的那一端背面。峰顶往下不远，即到了一小块平地，一边搭着棚子，中间是一畦荒田，另一边篱笆合围，里面有间草庐。

尹先生走到棚子里，在一堆说不上是什么的物什中左右翻翻，捡出一柄，递给黄景瑜。

黄景瑜接过来，才发现是一把生了锈的锄头。

尹先生：“不会就学吧。”

这锄头上的锈没有三五年也结不出来。黄景瑜好奇：“种这地……是为什么？”

“为了吃。”尹先生说，“你不吃饭吗？”

“那，尹先生呢？”

他不来种地之前，尹先生吃什么？

尹先生笑：“你见过神仙吃饭吗？”

某日，尹先生说：“我可不是神仙。”

水自有，那一道水流原来在山顶绕了一个弯，像一条飘带，也经过荒田边。其他都是黄景瑜自己去山下换来的。下山要走一千九百零九道台阶，上山又要走一千九百零九道台阶，还得扛着农户分给他的秧子、肥料、以及种出东西之前用来吃的米面。

他哪会种田，一块地被他犁得像狗啃过，秧苗插得东倒西歪，他还突发奇想要挖一条渠来引水，每到雨时，平地就被渍出来的水浸得湿泞一片。

看得尹先生唉声叹气的。

尹先生真的不吃饭。有空，他就坐在那块石板上看。

黄景瑜渐渐发现了，他不是在看天，他是在看云。

雨时就不看了。但有时候也看。蓍峰说不上多么的高，几乎要挨着云，云影时断时续，石板映着尹先生的身影，忽暗忽明。

黄景瑜蒸了一屉白白胖胖的馒头，为了蒸馒头，他每天天不亮下山，爬一千九百零九道台阶，去山下的小食铺里帮工，不要钱。好不容易，蒸出一屉从容的馒头，他欢欢喜喜拿篮子装了几个爬到峰顶上去。

尹先生在看云，他坐在旁边的草叶上吃馒头。

小食铺的老板还送了他一些萝卜做的酱菜。黄景瑜问他们尹昉如何，店里的几个人面面相觑，老板，老板娘，食客，帮工的，有的说不知道，有的说知道有这么一个人，但是不清楚。

见是都没见过的。

黄景瑜看尹先生，要么在这里看云，要么不知所踪，他来的这些时日，尹先生没有下过山，想来从前也没有。不知道以后会不会。他又是从哪里来的呢？

他吃了一口酱菜，又咽下一口馒头，用叶子卷成杯从涧中汲了水来喝，神清气爽，才问：“尹先生，我什么时候才可以学屠龙之术？”

尹先生闻言，先是动了动脖子，然后动了动肩膀，再然后从石板上翻下来，活动手脚。

他总穿着袍子，或是青的，或是白的，或是灰的。

“屠龙，实在不易。”尹先生总是这样不慌不忙，“急成难就。”

黄景瑜也就是问问。他又问：“您在看什么？”

一碧如洗，万里无云。

尹先生：“我在看云。”

可是哪里来的云。

黄景瑜不懂。他不用再到村里的小食铺去帮工了，米面粮油，只需要一个月下山去搬一次，索性趁尹先生不在的时候，他也坐在那块石板上看云。石板没有什么新奇，除了滑些亮些，不过是一块石板。他坐在石板上仰头看，看到的不过是云。

一团，一片，一抹，一丝，一缕，一梢愁，一道烟波，浩浩汤汤，颓笔枯白。他发现云竟然是没有形状的，这边像只小狗的脑袋，那边就像狮子的半个爪子，过一阵，又长出了个鱼尾巴。一会看，是这样，再一会看，是那样，甚至同一刻，也莫不在变幻形状。有风推，有雨聚，有时满满地凝在山头，有时无影无踪。他无端地想起尹先生提到过天下间的三种剑，可有哪一种剑能够劈开云呢？

他白日看，夜晚也看，晴时看，雨时也看。渐渐地，他看到了云里奔涌的波涛，看到了山林间呼啸的飓风，看到灼灼烈日，看到皑皑霜雪，看到山河的改变，看到星辰的更替，星光落下来，落到一梢枯叶上，润进叶脉里，瞬间把叶子养活了，绽开新鲜的绿，底下伏着一只鸣蝉，作出哑声，他躺在井边的竹椅上，困得昏昏蒙蒙，娘在一边为他补衣裳，线头穿过针尾的小洞，发出在蝉声里听不到的低响。

醒时，他流着泪。尹先生站在石板边，伸手过来，为他拭掉了眼角的泪花。

尹先生的手指凉润得像玉。

“我知道了。”他说。

尹先生示意他继续。

天光早已大亮，他从石板上跳下来，正值仲春，他俯视漫山青翠，展臂扬指，指尖划过处，在蓍峰，在山脚，在山外，在山海，在天，与地。

“这都是云。”

他又指向天空，正巧，拂过一片云影。

“这不是云。”

尹先生正要点头，又见他望向自己。

“你也不是云。”

“我是谁？”

黄景瑜一愣，方才心凝形释，骨肉皆融，若乘风，若沉渊，这一刻各归其位，原本伸着的手无处可去，只好绕到颈后抓了抓脑袋。

“您是尹先生啊。”

黄景瑜问尹先生，不在的时候都做什么去了。

尹先生：“我一直在。”

尹先生这人说话真假参半，是真是假不重要，吓唬他最重要。

尹先生：“你看不到我。”

见黄景瑜半信半疑，他说：“你看山下的人，哪一个看到过我？”

黄景瑜更好奇了。

尹先生说：“我会隐身术。要屠龙，就得先接近龙。不会隐身术，岂不是早早地就被龙发觉了？到时龙不知游去何方，又如何屠龙？”

黄景瑜若有所悟，问：“隐身术如何修得？”

“有生之气，有形之状，皆幻也。造化之所始，阴阳之所变者，谓之生，谓之死。穷数达变，因形移易者，谓之化，谓之幻。造物者其巧妙，其功深，固难穷难终。因形者其巧显，其功浅，故随起随灭。汝亦幻也，奚须学哉？”尹先生说，“听懂了吗？”

黄景瑜愣怔了半天，摇头。

“不懂也没事，我抄的。”

尹先生没有教授他隐身术。但尹先生有许多书，知道黄景瑜在逃出家乡前正经进乡塾读过书，就把书一股脑塞给了他。这些书里有的讲大道理，有的只记叙了些故事，有的晦涩难懂，似乎在说什么法术，黄景瑜囫囵着读掉，不知过了几年寒暑与秋冬。

他渐渐地长大了，尹先生却一点儿没变老，也没长高，如今他已经和尹先生一样高了。

这一日，尹先生告诉他将有客人造访，要他去山下买坛酒来。尹先生当然没有钱，都靠黄景瑜采摘山货，和山下村里的人以物易物。说来奇怪，自从他专心种地，不再每日往返，山底下的人似乎也不怎么记得他了。也许是尹先生在他身上施了什么法术吧。

他去打了满满的一坛子酒，酒坛是尹先生给他的，和一个碾钵一样大，怎么都装不满，左右他看着让店家给。回去时，尹先生已经把那块平地收拾出来了，其实只是摆了个榻，上面搁了一只碧青的瓷碗。

半夜时，黄景瑜醒了。

他就睡在窗边。尹先生是不睡觉的。他从窗户看出去，只见一轮明月浑圆饱满，只被不远处的峰角遮去一隅。他在这山上待了这么久，从来没有见过这么大的月亮。

清辉如水，汩汩有环佩鸣。尹先生与一老者击盏饮酒。

这天是初一，哪来的这么大这么圆这么清的月亮？

且刚出九才不多时，尹先生依然只披着袍子，那老人也不过穿着件破破烂烂的单衣。田畦里，花苗突然平地而生，——有一次黄景瑜下山赶巧遇上庙会，买了几枝花回来，说漂亮，尹先生就让他在田里种一种。——那花苗上蔓出一泛绿，在月光的照映下，恍若化出许多影子，一个变成两个，两个变成四个，霎间生出一朵娇艳的花蕾，如孩儿脸庞，接着便层层叠叠地绽开了，花瓣开到尽头，从花萼上掉下来，不知何处来的一阵风，卷起花瓣，变作几只飞鸟，又变作几尾游鱼，嫣红颜色的鱼身，在月华中一镀，泛着金，奋力摆着鱼尾向那轮明月中跃去。

“好！”老者击掌大笑，“我也来露一手！”

他不知啸了什么，忽然四处夜色中蹦出来许多身影。老者说：“可惜你那个徒弟睡着了，不然还能给他解解闷。”

黄景瑜扒在窗边偷看，那些身影辨不出是什么，到了月光下，打了个滚，一个站起来，原来是一个个小孩子，白胖红润的脸颊，一叠声哈哈笑着追逐玩闹，有的还爬到老者身上扯他的胡子，被那老者一吁，跳下去，一鼓劲，变成了一个大汉，互相角力，接着变成一群妙龄少女，可惜就变得不怎么样，跳起舞七扭八歪，把尹先生笑得前仰后合。

老者拍拍手，那些“人”又变成了个马戏班子，一个一个叠罗汉，眼看要叠到了月亮上，忽然最上头的那个没站稳，晃了两三下，“哎呦”一声跌下去，剩下的也像滚萝卜一样接二连三全摔倒了，落着地，慌忙又逃回夜色里。

尹先生哈哈大笑不止。黄景瑜不知道他还会这样笑。

走时，老者已醉得酩酊，还得滚出来一个孩童化作青年扶住他。

“百年之后，再来找你喝酒。”

老者与尹先生道别。而尹先生只是苦笑。

“也不知道你几时践过诺。”

老者浑不在意，挥手：“百年而已，弹指，弹指。”

老人被扶着走远了，万籁皆寂，只余一轮月，还有尹先生坐在月下饮酒的身影。

仿佛他可以独酌百年，不过弹指。

黄景瑜悄悄推开草庐的门，走过去。

尹先生已经半伏在了榻上。他醉了，语气有些醺醺然，道：“那是只，嗝，修仙的老狐狸，已经一千五百岁了。哈。才一千五百岁……”

黄景瑜走过去。尹先生的袍子散了，露出来半片肩，熠着银光，仿佛那才是月亮。

月华顺着他的侧脸往下淌，聚在颈窝中，积成一小洼。

可以掬，可以饮。

黄景瑜险些要俯下身去，却听到尹先生说：“明天……”

拖得老长，但始终没想起下文。

黄景瑜只好当作自己是弯着腰提醒他，说：“快开春了，您要给山下放鱼。”

——山上有桃树，每年春天，尹先生都会让黄景瑜去树上择些叶子来，他往叶子上吹口气，抛入水中，便成了一尾一尾桃花颜色的活鱼。初时不过尾指大，顺着溪流向下游，到了山下，已经有一尺余了。山下的田还没解冻，去年屯的粮食已见底，正好指着这些鱼活命。

尹先生叹：“要不是你老去叨扰他们，我也不操心还这份人情。”

黄景瑜不作声，心里头是欢喜的。他喜欢看尹先生放鱼，喜欢仔细挑着叶子，拣形状好、不会割着人的，掐下来，拿溪水洗得干干净净，再送到尹先生手中。他喜欢看尹先生的唇张开，脸颊鼓起来，拈着那一片片他摘下来的树叶往上面吹起，再一片片掷进溪水。

现时，尹先生问他：“已经是第几回了？”

黄景瑜倒答不上来。

尹先生笑了。

他说：“六百回。”

他又说：“六百回了。才六百回。”

尹先生转身不再看他。风拂过，本来就没有声音，如今更是什么都没有了。月仍圆满，月光却冰凉若霜，尹先生望着月，就如他望着云，只是月光显得他的身影分外枯寂，又似不是人，是亘古便有，与这天地山川相同，只不过偶有风过，才呜咽出些声响。

第二日尹先生向他致歉：“抱歉，毁了你的花。”

黄景瑜根本不在意。他种那几枝花本来就是因为尹先生要他种种看。

他说：“我真的已经来了六百年了？”

尹先生点头。

黄景瑜不免得有一阵恍惚：“六百年啊……”

尹先生倒难得和他话家常：“很久了。”

又说：“你去把东西收拾起来。”接着翩然而去。

黄景瑜去把榻搬回草庐，看见榻上搁着那只瓷碗，碗底不知道什么时候绘上了几只嫣红的鱼，鱼尾还像绣了金线，发着光。

他觉得那些鱼很好看，就像每年尹先生放到山下去的鱼。尹先生的器物不多，放在几个盒子随便搁一搁，他有时偷偷地拿出那个瓷碗看一眼。

终于有一次，手一松，瓷碗跌到地上，啪地裂成了几片。

黄景瑜慌张不已，赶紧把那些碎片拾起来，半途中手被人从背后伸手捏住。一转身，尹先生站在他后面，说：“罢了，不过是个物件。”

尹先生只当这事过了，没想到不久后黄景瑜抱着那只碗回来了。

他的手上还缠着布，脸的轮廓也与尹先生记忆中不大一样，比尹先生高出半个头还多。

那个瓷碗捧在他手掌中，完好，但不如初，能看到清晰的修补痕迹。

他赧然：“我去山下的作坊学了七年……也只能学成这样。”

尹先生没有接过那只瓷碗，只看着他，良久。

尹先生说：“你下山吧。”

黄景瑜险些又一次摔了瓷碗，慌道：“为什么？是我哪里做得不对吗？”

尹先生摇头，叹道：“我已经没有什么东西可教你了。”

“一千九百零九道台阶，你已可以在瞬息来去；虽然不能不老，也修成了长生之术；文韬武略，你皆有所成；术法经略，亦在你掌握中；你的性情淳朴，又灵巧通变，无论去哪里都能够成就一番大事业。待在山上不过虚耗年岁。山下才是你该去的地方。”

黄景瑜眼眶一红，扑通一声在尹先生面前跪下，抱着那只瓷碗叩首：“可先生还未授我屠龙之术。”

尹先生的声音，又是那样飘渺，明明极近，却似极远。

“这世间，哪来的龙呢？”

没有龙，何以施展屠龙术？

即便他不走，尹先生不留，也没有用。

黄景瑜身无一物，来时如何，去时如何。他不回头去看，转瞬已在山外，等终于忍不住，已经不知蓍峰在何方了。

他在一间小客栈里落脚。

盘缠，他自是没有。好在一身本领，给人做工出苦力也做得，当学徒也做得，走街串巷卖货，起卦算命，又或者入幕为宾，划策出谋，尹先生的那些书他看得透了，方知筹帷天下，可从大者见小，小者见大，纵横经纬，莫不如是。成败兴衰，去而复往，得之，失之，如云聚散。

他独自一人行走。已过了六百年，世间当然大不一样，许多是他没见过的新鲜，也有许多早已消逝。他想过要不要回故乡去看一看，最后信步而去，但不把那里当作目的。

这一日他到了一座还算繁华的小城。正好是上元节。黄景瑜上山那会，兵荒马乱，这几年的世道清平，加上多了女子可以在上元夜出门观灯的习俗，显得分外热闹。

他夹在人群中不知往何处走，不时有路过的人或大胆或羞怯地看向他，有些做女子打扮，有些做男子打扮，街边、河中，尽是花灯，光影纷乱，许多都不清不楚。有本地的簪花娘子，挎着一篮子鲜花，向沿街的人叫卖。若见到中意的人，便要将手中的花插在对方发鬓里，要是谁给插了满头花，可得意哩。

倒是有不少人想向黄景瑜发间插上鲜花，可惜，或许是他生得太高了，这么多人，没有一个人成功了。

夜深时，他回到了落脚处，在一处背街巷子的客栈。回房坐下，上元节的喧嚣也似远了。

黄景瑜凝视房中烛火，一灯如豆，远不如花灯漂亮。

他忽然说：“我知道你在。”

房中似有什么变了，烛火照不到的暗色动了动，漾出一个人影。

下山之前，尹先生指着东方，告诉他：“那是我的名字。”

日初为明。

上元节彻夜不歇，距离天亮也还有些时辰。黄景瑜的手掌一翻，从他手中漏出两片不知从何处落下的花瓣，离了花枝太久，已经有枯黄委顿之色。被他握在掌中，一捻，忽然生了萼，又生了叶，又生了枝，又密密重重，颤颤巍巍，芳华正好。

他看着尹昉笑，睨着鬓角，撒娇似的。

尹昉无动于衷。

他也不恼，把那两节花枝插在自己鬓上，一边一朵，还对着铜镜反复看，看完了问尹昉：“怎么样？”

尹昉面无表情地鼓起掌：“人比花娇。人比花娇。”

他回到了故乡。六百年，沧海桑田，故乡早已是他乡。

他又去了许多地方，御风而行，千里与咫尺又有何异。

兜兜转转，他去到了蓍峰的山脚。

山下依然是村子，村里的人依然不知道峰顶上住着人，说好像有这么回事，又说以前倒是出过一位仙人，是姓黄的。

他爬上一千九百零九道台阶，到了峰顶。

没有人。

石板似镜无波，他以手拂过，拂起涟漪，又栖身盘腿而卧，似卧在天穹间。

何处传来一声飘飘渺渺的叹息。

黄景瑜说：“我又来了。”

“来学屠龙之术。”

“不。”黄景瑜摇头，“我已经学成。”

“那你为何而来。”

“为屠龙。”

尹昉的身影自云端化出，又隐去。

“天下没有屠龙之术。”

“何以见得？”

“不然，我为什么还活着？”

活得太久太久，与日月同，与山川同，与风雨同，独一无二，睁眼为昼，阖目为冥，一次吐息，倏忽千年，天地为何？他又为何？

六百年竟很长。六百年又很短。

“但我确实学成了屠龙术。”

他幽幽地叹了一口气，便过去了十年。

“那么，施展吧。”

他活得太久了，不知为何，就不在意所终了。

他只是看着黄景瑜，觉得心境间的一点古怪，竟似是不舍，仿佛龙身上的逆鳞。也罢，他当初就是为了屠龙而来，那么不如成全他。

只见黄景瑜从那石板上坐起来，忽然长啸一声。但见四时翻倒，冬起雷，夏造冰，飞者走，走者飞，寒暑皆亡，昼夜不辨，荡荡然，天地不存。

这啸声传到山下，传去山外，传遍山海，叫山海倒转，囊裹住众生，转瞬又消失不见了。

黄景瑜也不见了。尹昉也不见了。

只有两道清风，忽而聚散云霭，忽而竞日而逐，俯仰山河，纵横万里，忽而合，忽而分，在这天地之间，与天地一同。后来山脚下的人说起，有个人本为了屠龙，自己却变成了龙。大约是这么一个故事吧。


End file.
